An intelligent automated assistant can help a user consume content on an electronic device. For example, the user can ask the intelligent automated assistant to read a text message received at the electronic device, such that the user can consume the text message while engaging in other activities (e.g., driving). However, to perform a follow-up task using particular portion(s) of the content (e.g., address, phone numbers, and URLs mentioned in the text message), the user has to provide the necessary inputs to, for example, manually launch a service and manually reproduce relevant portions of content in the service.
For example, if the user receives a text message containing a physical address and wants to navigate to the physical address, the user has to manually launch a navigation application and provide (e.g., type) the address in the navigation application. This experience is not only cumbersome, but also potentially dangerous, as it distracts the user from other ongoing activities (e.g., driving). In other words, the inability to conveniently initiate and/or perform desired tasks using relevant portions of content at an electronic device causes user frustration and negatively impacts user experience.